


Вы все же умеете целоваться, Ричард

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: fandom OE North and South 2020. gpg13 visual [14]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: иллюстрация к командному миниДьявол в деталях
Relationships: Рокэ Алва/ Ричард Окделл
Series: fandom OE North and South 2020. gpg13 visual [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844284
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020





	Вы все же умеете целоваться, Ричард

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дьявол в деталях](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331254) by [hivershin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin). 



> иллюстрация к командному мини [Дьявол в деталях](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331254)

  
  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844284" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/CoHlIWc.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
